Matiz
by Bennett J
Summary: La vida está llena de matices de color gris. Definir la vida en negro y blanco sólo te hará sufrir, Charles. [UA, Cherik]
1. Parte I

—Hola. —enorme sonrisa, ojos brillantes, cabello castaño. Le sonríe de vuelta. —Soy Charles.

—Mucho gusto. Erik. —sus manos se unen en un cálido apretón.

* * *

Tres días después del primer apretón de manos, tuvieron un primer beso. Tres meses después eran formalmente novios. Tres años más tarde, Erik se marchó sin explicaciones. Después de eso, cada cierto tiempo se comunica con Charles. Charles quiere seguir adelante, pero muy en el fondo siempre espera que Erik lo busque, le escriba o lo llame. Jamás va a admitirlo.

* * *

—Lo siento. En verdad lo siento. —Charles desea arrojar el teléfono contra la pared.

—Pudiste decirme antes de irte. —espeta, su mano le duele por la fuerza que usa para apretar el aparato.

—Si lo hacía, no habría podido irme. —"¡mentiroso!" quiere gritarle.

—Te odio. —dice en cambio.

—Yo te amo. —Charles le cuelga.

* * *

—Me enteré que te mudas a Inglaterra. —Charles casi se cae de la silla. Siente sus mejillas enrojecer. No es muy digno hacer ruido en la biblioteca.

—Creí que tú vivías felizmente en Alemania. —Erik le sonríe, de esa forma que todavía lo enloquece.

—Visita de negocios. —el castaño arroja con rapidez sus cosas dentro de su mochila. —Vamos, te invito un café.

Por la noche, con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, cubriendo su desnudez con las mantas de su cama, Charles aún se pregunta por qué lo siguió a ese bar.

* * *

"Tuve que irme, lo siento."

Charles arroja su teléfono en una coladera abierta. No debió confiar en él otra vez.

La multa por tirar basura es muy cara, pero vale la pena.

* * *

" _Eres difícil de encontrar_."

Charles no responde el mensaje, sabe quién es. Tampoco quiere pensar en cómo obtuvo su nuevo número, o por qué recuerda el de él.

* * *

Con el quinto cambio de número, y la felicitación por su reciente graduación, Charles decide que es mejor no tener teléfono móvil.

Entonces una jodida nota llega a su casa.

"Te amo."

Charles la estruja en sus manos.

No dice en voz alta que él también.

* * *

Charles viaja a Estados Unidos con Hank, un amigo y colega científico, algo sobre un proyecto secreto con la CIA. A primera vista cree que es una alucinación cuando lo mira. Erik se supone vive en Alemania. No puede ir caminando de la mano con una muy bonita y rubia mujer, mientras un par de niños más adelante le gritan: "¡Date prisa, papá".


	2. Parte II

Charles cree que el destino lo odia. El viaje en Estados Unidos se extiende por tres meses más. Trata de no salir de las instalaciones de la CIA y el hotel, está consciente de que las posibilidades son pocas, pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

* * *

Le cuenta a Hank sobre Erik, porque le pregunta por qué no tiene móvil y porque conoce a Hank desde que llegó a Inglaterra y ahora es su colega en sus investigaciones para la CIA. Hank no lo juzga, tampoco lo entiende.

Pero le obsequia un teléfono que él ya no usa.

* * *

Sabe que no debió confiarse. Es lo que se repite una y otra vez mientras espera en la sala del hospital a que llegue algún familiar de los pequeños que se abrazan a él, aferrándose como si fuera la única cosa buena en sus vidas.

No quiere ser él quien les diga que su madre ni siquiera llegó a terapia intensiva.

* * *

Es un horrible accidente el que hay más adelante. Hank se baja del auto y ayuda a algunos de los heridos. Charles no sabe nada de medicina, pero siempre ha sido alguien empático y habla con las personas, reconfortándolas.

Aunque no conoce las palabras necesarias para animar a un par de mellizos que lloran desconsolados en la parte trasera de una camioneta que tiene el frente destrozado.

* * *

Iba al cine cuando ven cómo el vehículo de adelante pierde el control, va a estrellarse de costado contra el muro de contención. El conductor hace una maniobra extraña, evita el golpe con el tráiler que transita un poco más adelante, pero aun así otro lo golpea en la cola y derrapa en el asfalto.

Hank tiene conocimientos médicos, es de esos que ayuda a la gente. Le grita que ayude a los niños. Charles no sabe de qué niños habla.

* * *

Hank responde preguntas de los oficiales.

Agentes de la CIA aparecen luego de unas horas, tienen orden de escoltarlos de regreso, pero Charles no quiere dejar solos a los mellizos, no cuando se abrazan a él incluso dormidos.

* * *

Cuando una enfermera les informa que el padre de los niños ha llegado, Charles lucha con el deseo de verlo, pero una de las agentes le dice que ella se encargara.

Charles no se encuentra con Erik, no sabe si debería llorar.

Tampoco se entera que Erik lo miró dormido, abrazando a sus hijos.


	3. Parte III

Max Eisenhardt tiene cuatro cuando su padre comienza a entrenarlo. A los diez ya es excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lo suficientemente listo como para hablar fluidamente tres idiomas.

A los dieciséis, el gobierno alemán lo incorpora a un programa secreto. Cuando cumple veinte, su padre se vuelve loco y se suicida luego de matar a su madre.

* * *

Max no quiere volverse loco como su padre… renuncia.

* * *

Conoce a Magda en un café en Argentina. Ella es hija de alemanes exiliados luego de la segunda guerra. Tercera generación en América. Todo cuadra. Max confía. Lo dejaron libre.

* * *

Se miente. Las cosas no funcionan, Max todavía siente la necesidad de moverse.

* * *

Cuando llega a Polonia cambia su nombre y cubre sus huellas, continúa moviéndose.

* * *

Es en un bar en Estados Unidos en donde lo conoce. Bajito (más que él, al menos), ojos coquetos y sonrisa encantadora. Quiere acercarse, pero él lo hace primero.

Charles, se presenta.

Por primera vez siente que quiere pertenecer a alguien.

* * *

—¿Max? —escucha una voz de mujer y sabe que no debe girarse.

Erik tiene veintisiete años cuando su burbuja de felicidad se rompe.

* * *

—Me enamoré de ti. —confiesa Magda. Agente en el exterior. Su misión: encontrar a Max y comprobar su lealtad. Leal al país. Cansado del trabajo nada más. Mantenerlo vigilado. Embarazo no planeado. Si Erik hubiera esperado un poco más lo habría descubierto todo. —Nacieron en junio. Pietro es el mayor.

* * *

Tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, pero Erik se da cuenta que no supieron que hizo durante más de tres años.

No saben de Charles y eso le consuela.

Incluso cuando Charles ya no quiere saber nada de él.

* * *

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunta un día. Fue cuidadoso. Tiene la seguridad de que Magda no sabe nada de su nueva identidad. De saberlo habría ido a su casa, le hubiera llamado por teléfono. En cambio se presentó frente a él un día que salía de la universidad en donde Charles daba clases.

—Te vi en el periódico.

* * *

Charles Xavier era una pequeña celebridad. Inteligente. Rico. Guapo. Ganar un premio no era poca cosa, que los fotografiaran juntos en la cena de gala, cenando con otras grandes figuras, terminaría llamando la atención de alguien.

Max jamás lo habría pasado por alto.

Erik ni siquiera lo había imaginado.

* * *

Una simple fotografía.

Una frase sencilla.

Sólo un pequeño cambio en la brisa.

El mundo cayó sobre Erik.


	4. Parte IV

El gobierno alemán lo dejó libre.

Más o menos.

Es bueno tener agentes encubiertos que parecen una familia normal más.

Aun cuando las misiones sean menos glamorosas y se limiten a trabajo de oficina.

* * *

Erik no piensa en sí mismo como Max, Max murió en Polonia.

Por eso cuando alguien se refiere a él con ese nombre, tarda en contestar.

* * *

Los mellizos son su única luz.

No odia a Magda, de verdad. Sabe que muchas de sus decisiones lo pusieron en donde está en esos momentos.

Lejos de Charles.

* * *

Se permite ciertos caprichos.

Mensajes.

Llamadas.

A Charles parece no hacerle gracia.

* * *

Es sencillo localizar su nuevo número.

Encontrar su nueva dirección.

No es sencillo verlo salir con nuevas personas.

Tampoco verlo marcharse.

Necesita un contacto confiable en Londres.

* * *

Es aún de madrugada cuando recibe el folio de McCoy.

Lo odia.

Soso. Desgarbado. Imbécil. Genio.

Muchos intereses en común con Charles.

Tan listo que sus trenes de pensamiento viajan casi a la par.

Erik se sabe egoísta, pero no puede... no quiere perderlo.

* * *

Es casualidad.

Se dice.

Sabe que no debió desquitar su frustración en aquel hombre que intentó asaltarlo.

Cuando Magda lo recoge en la estación de policía lo mira fijamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta, aunque duda que Max responda.

—Intentó robarme. —Erik se mira los nudillos, aún están rojos, ya no tiene sangre.

—Eres mejor que eso, Max. Perdiste los estribos.

—¿Debía permitir que un criminal cualquiera me asaltara tan fácilmente? —Magda suspira, aprieta las manos sobre el volante.

—Se supone que eres un simple oficinista ¿Cómo explicas que lo mandaras al hospital?

—Suerte. —se encoge de hombros. Magda sabe que Max no la quiere. Regresó por los gemelos. Porque la Agencia lo obligó. Pero no es tonta.

Sabía que había perdido a Max en el momento en que se giró a mirarla aquella tarde hace dos años ya, cuando lo abordó saliendo de la universidad.

Por primera y única vez, vio miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

* * *

El recuerdo de aquella fotografía aún le provoca una sensación de ardiente ira.

Pero se obliga a entender.

Charles ha salido con otras personas durante todos esos años.

No que se enorgullezca pero también ha tenido que hacerlo.

El trabajo que tiene lo obliga a adaptarse, a pretender.

Por eso se muestra de acuerdo, cuando le es informado que sus hijos formarán parte de un nuevo programa de entrenamiento elite el siguiente año.


	5. Parte V

Steve es un hombre de fuertes valores.

Es guapo y también está lleno de buenos sentimientos.

El amor por su país es lo único que explica por qué se enlistó en el ejército desde una edad temprana.

Está encargado de la seguridad de Charles y Hank.

Los trabajos de esos dos hombres van a cambiar al mundo.

Así que siempre los observa, es eso lo que le permite ver el sutil cambio en Charles luego del accidente que presenciaron.

Moira es quien le ayuda a reunir las pistas.

Ella sabe que ha visto al padre de los mellizos en algún lado.

* * *

Una fotografía vieja, el recorte de una revista. Moira lo conserva porque siempre le gustó Tony Stark, aunque los hombres que salen con él no se miran nada mal.

Unos años después, trabajar con uno de ellos y toparse en el hospital con otro no parece tener conexión alguna.

Raven, la novia de Hank y hermana adoptiva de Charles le da la clave.

* * *

—¿Desde cuándo acosas a mi hermano? —pregunta burlona. Moira sonríe. —Temo decirte que Charles es más gay que Elton John.

Ambas ríen. Moira niega y señala con el dedo a otro hombre en la fotografía. Raven frunce el ceño.

—Creo que vi a este en el hospital. —Raven siente como su espalda se envara.

—¿Charles lo vio? —pregunta asustada, furiosa. Moira se muestra confundida, niega con la cabeza.

—¿Eran amigos?

—Iban a casarse... pero desapareció antes de la boda.

* * *

Steve no sabe si debe preguntar a Charles sobre su prometido.

Ex-prometido.

No quiere meterse en su vida personal, pero el hombre alegre, amable y entusiasta pareciera haberse esfumado en un santiamén. Decide que si puede ayudarle a darle un cierre, lo hará.

Aunque sólo tienen el nombre.

Raven no sabe nada más útil que eso.

Cuando buscan información, no encuentra nada.

Ni registros de empleo, seguro social o créditos financieros.

Es demasiado extraño que Erik Lehnsherr no aparezca en ningún lado.

* * *

Un agente encubierto en Alemania reconoce el rostro, aunque el nombre no coincide.

Max Eisenhardt.

Agente de inteligencia.

Entrenamiento militar.

Fluido en cinco idiomas.

Hábil Ingeniero.

Analista táctico.

Misiones de infiltración clasificadas.

Actividades sospechosas por más de tres años.

No parece el currículum de un profesor de lengua.

Al menos no del hombre arisco y tímido que Raven describió.

Steve agradece a su amigo, ten cuidado, le advierte.

Los alemanes traen algo entre manos.


	6. Parte VI

Charles está tomando un café.

Afuera llueve.

Solía tomar té en días como estos, mientras jugaba ajedrez con Erik.

Lo echa de menos.

Quizá porque hace poco lo vio.

Steve se atraviesa enfrente.

Charles le sonríe.

Se tienden las manos.

* * *

Charles se siente cómodo con Steve.

Cada día que pasa se hacen más cercanos.

Steve quería que Charles confiara en él para lograr que le contara sobre Eisenhardt.

Pero termina perdiendo el norte.

No sabe por qué está abrazándolo con fuerza frente al portal de su casa.

Besándolo con desesperación.

No importa, porque Charles responde el beso.

Importa menos cuando lo invita a entrar a su casa.

* * *

La sonrisa de Charles es hermosa.

Ama la forma en que muerde sus labios y estos parecieran adquirir una tonalidad más rojiza.

También le gustan sus ojos, es casi como si pudieran leer su alma.

Steve no entiende - _Charles es maravilloso_ \- por qué sigue solo.

* * *

Algo que Steve hace o dice, detona las memorias de Charles.

Se muerde los labios mientras están juntos, lo besa con desesperación y se aferra a él con brazos y piernas.

Que mientras duerme llame a Lehnsherr, no sorprende a Steve, lo esperaba, aunque eso no lo hace más fácil.

* * *

Charles le cuenta sobre Erik.

Cómo lo conoció.

Cuánto lo amó.

Las llamadas.

Los mensajes.

Las cartas.

Steve sabe que Lehnsherr es bueno en su trabajo.

Mucho.

Lo ha estudiado.

No entiende por qué regresó con la agencia alemana, por qué abandonó a Charles.

* * *

La posibilidad de que intentara descubrir en qué trabajaba Charles se escurre en su mente.

Pero Charles empezó a trabajar con inteligencia nacional hasta que conoció a Henry McCoy, en Inglaterra, cuando Erik -se supone- era sólo un recuerdo olvidado.

* * *

Sigue saliendo con Charles.

Su supervisor le menciona veladamente por qué no es ético lo que hace.

Pero también deja entrever que los encargados se harán de la vista gorda.

El último informe sobre el que Steve pone sus manos dice que Charles es un hombre necesitado de afecto.

Dejar que el capitán Rogers esté a su lado es, en cualquier caso, el menor de los males.

* * *

El timbre es insistente.

Steve se coloca una camiseta delgada y se acomoda los pantalones del pijama.

Abre la puerta sin asomarse por la mirilla.

Un adolescente lo mira un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros, entregarle un sobre y echar a correr.

Ha entregado su paquete.


	7. Parte VII

Charles ha recibido muchos paquetes en su vida.

A veces su hermana los ha recibido en su nombre.

Incluso alguno de sus amigos.

Nunca había recibido uno como el que tiene enfrente.

Steve está sentado junto a los mellizos, bebiendo café.

El niño le mira desconfiado, la niña termina de comer sus panqueques.

Charles no ha mirado siquiera la carta.

* * *

—Papá dijo que íbamos a vivir con usted un tiempo. —informa la niña, parece más receptiva. Puede que lo recuerde del día del accidente.

—Yo no quiero vivir con usted. —el niño parecía muy valiente al inicio de la frase, al final, se encogió sobre sí mismo y se ocultó un poco tras su hermana.

—Eh… —Charles titubea.

—Peter. —dice Steve, él si leyó la carta. Charles suspira.

—Pietro. —corrige el niño. Steve le sonríe.

—Peter y Wanda. —repite. El niño le mira como si hubiera pisado su carrito de juguete favorito. Wanda (pelirroja, a Charles le recuerda terriblemente a Erik) le sonríe.

—Eres bonito. —Pietro chilla indignado.

* * *

—Creí que te habías marchado. —dice Steve. Es inútil pretender que no sabe quién es el hombre sentado en la parte trasera de su vehículo.

—Esa era la idea. Conduce. —Steve lo mira por el retrovisor antes de encender el auto. —¿Te acuestas con Charles? —pregunta sin tacto. Steve enarca una ceja.

—¿En serio? —Max… Eric lo mira como si fuera a morderlo. Steve suspira indignado. —¿Estás usando a tus hijos de chaperones?

—No. —aunque ni él mismo está seguro de si miente. —Necesito ayuda.

* * *

Steve está seguro que su propio gobierno tiene algún tipo de programa como el que han estado desarrollando los alemanes.

Él mismo es una prueba viviente, al igual que Erik.

Magda se opuso con rotundidad.

Ahora está muerta.

Ninguno cree que sea una coincidencia.

* * *

Steve mira a Pietro y Wanda, durmiendo en el sillón.

Si ese par de niños no existieran, Erik se habría quedado con Charles, todo sería tan diferente en ese momento.

Adóptalos.

Te deben mucho.

No se negarán.

Son ciudadanos estadounidenses.

Se rigen por nuestras leyes.

—No creo que a Erik le haga gracia.

—Erik no está —miente. Erik está cerca. —es lo mejor para ellos. Estarán a salvo contigo.

Tiene razón, no los tocarán si Charles se convierte en su tutor legal.

Mucha influencia política, científica, económica.

Intentar algo contra él traería demasiados conflictos.

Los mellizos no lo valen.

Al menos eso creen.


	8. Parte VIII

Charles mira a Hank.

Sus padres nunca lo comprendieron del todo. Demasiado inteligente para gente modesta, con apenas educación.

No hace mucho alcanzó la edad legal para considerarse un adulto.

Mira a los gemelos y piensa a cuántos más podría ayudar.

Tiene una casa fuera de la ciudad, grande, abandonada. También el dinero suficiente y la inteligencia para conseguir más.

Puede ayudar en su educación, Hank sería un buen maestro, tal vez su hermana Raven quiera unirse.

Los gemelos sólo serán los primeros.

Charles termina adoptando a dos más.

* * *

Alexander (Alex, si no te importa) Summers, según él mismo es casi un adulto, pero su hermano Scott aún depende del programa de acogida, por lo que la oferta de Charles viene como caída del cielo.

Darwin, un taxista que Charles conoció mientras se dirigía a la oficina del trabajador social se hace más cercano a él. Charles le cuenta lo que está haciendo. Darwin está estudiando ciencias y le gustan los niños, acepta el trabajo dando clases a los más pequeños.

Raven impartirá clases de educación física y defensa personal.

Hank se encargará de las clases de los mayores, física, matemáticas, biología.

Su escuela/hogar de acogida, pronto toma forma.

Steve ve tan emocionado a Charles que piensa que ha olvidado el origen de todo eso.

* * *

Steve es asignado a una misión más peligrosa.

Actividades extrañas de una célula terrorista.

No le sorprende toparse con Erik como informante.

Doble agente.

Debió sospecharlo.

Erik le sonríe mostrándole todos los dientes.

Steve se da cuenta que Erik no podía ser tan malo.

No si Charles aún lo sigue amando.

* * *

La oficina de inteligencia a la que pertenecía Erik estaba infiltrada.

Hombres con altos cargos habían sido colocados estratégicamente y el gobierno alemán y estadounidense trabajaban en conjunto para descubrir a todos los implicados.

Erik había sospechado cuando encontró pistas de que el asesinato de su madre y el posterior suicidio de su padre habían sido montados.

Una ejecución disfrazada de tragedia.

Magda había estado ayudando a descubrirlo, pero se había alterado cuando pidieron a sus hijos.

Steve y Erik sabían de los programas de entrenamiento de élite, pero siempre era una opción que el individuo tomaba, no una obligación que se imponía a los niños.

Era un trabajo en el que Erik llevaba trabajando varios años y duraría unos cuantos más.

* * *

Cada noche que Charles mira a los mellizos, recuerda a Erik.


	9. Parte IX

Pero Steve está más tiempo en su cabeza de lo que le gusta admitir.

Las cosas con él siempre fueron más sencillas. Mientras conversaban, la forma en que pensaban, sus valores, tan similares que asusta.

Era sencillo estar con él, era un magnífico amante.

Sabe que su trabajo es complicado, por eso no se siente solo cuando las semanas se convierten en meses y pronto en un año.

Charles se pregunta si seguirá un patrón con los hombres que le gustan.

Quizá su tipo sea de esos que terminan abandonándolo siempre.

* * *

Jane llega en verano.

Su cabello largo, rojo y brillante hace juego con la estación.

Aunque es una niña, Charles se ve reflejado en ella, siente afinidad y pronto se convierte en su mentor.

Por eso duele encontrar a Wanda con el largo cabello de Jane en una mano, mientras sostiene unas tijeras con la otra.

—¿Qué hiciste, Wanda? —es bastante obvio, Charles pregunta más bien con decepción impregnada en su tono.

—No se supone que lo vieras. —admite la niña, su piel pálida. Se siente miserable. Charles no sabe si es por lo que hizo o por haber sido descubierta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —masculla mientras se acuclilla frente a la niña.

—¡La quieres más que a Pietro y a mí! —espeta, casi llorosa.

—La quiero en forma diferente. —comienza a explicar.

—Nos dejarás como hizo papá. —llora.

A Charles se le parte el corazón.

* * *

Jane es tranquila y madura para su edad.

Entiende a Wanda.

Ella tampoco quiere perder a los que ama, ya no más.

No se hacen amigas, pero por lo menos, se entienden mejor.

El incidente del cabello queda perdonado.

Pietro, por otro lado, pareciera que cada momento que pasa se aleja más de todos, incluso de Wanda.

* * *

—Charles, quiero presentarte a James Howlett.

Un día Raven apareció, diciendo que había conocido a un hombre que podría enseñar historia en el instituto.

Alto, cabello oscuro.

Su aspecto le recuerda a las películas de vaselina.

Charles se ríe de su tonto pensamiento.

—Llámame Logan.

Dice y estrechan sus manos.

* * *

Logan es un hombre solitario.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, su presencia reconforta a Charles.

Los meses pasan y cada día pareciera que pueden comenzar a compartir sus penas.

La muerte de su familia, de su hijo, de su esposa.

La separación inevitable de la mujer que ahora ama.

De cierta forma se identifican.

Se complementan.


	10. Parte X

Es difícil alcanzar cierto nivel de entendimiento de uno mismo.

Han pasado varios años. Steve no regresó.

Charles no es un familiar cercano, y pese a que lo intentó sólo se topó con puertas cerradas. Nadie supo decir que había sido de él.

Clasificado, estaba escrito por todos lados.

Siempre había sido una posibilidad, Steve trabajaba para el ejército de Estados Unidos después de todo.

Había sido casi tan doloroso como cuando Erik se marchó pocos días antes de su boda.

Aunque ahora tenía a Pietro y Wanda, sin sentir odio hacia ellos, eran un constante recordatorio de lo que había pasado.

De que Erik lo abandonó por ellos.

De que Steve un día abrió la puerta luego de haber hecho el amor y los dejó entrar a sus vidas, marchándose después.

No está enojado con Erik, ni con Steve.

La vida ha traído otras cosas. Su escuela. Su familia.

La mansión tiene ahora una mayor capacidad para albergar estudiantes e incluso cuenta con donaciones de distintas corporaciones, interesadas en el alto rendimiento del Instituto, sus estudiantes siempre terminan en las mejores universidades.

Hank y Raven se casaron en una ceremonia muy bonita en los jardines de la mansión. Todos habían escuchado el grito de emoción que la joven rubia dio cuando Hank se hincó frente a ella y le entregó el anillo.

Alex se marchó a estudiar con una beca deportiva.

Pietro tomó a Logan como su modelo a seguir.

Logan fue a Japón a visitar a un amigo, pero regresa con una adolescente que compite con Pietro por su atención.

Cuando meses después Mariko apareció frente a la puerta y se besó con Logan frente a todos, creyeron que se marcharía con ella, después de todo Mariko era una importante empresaria en su país natal, pero el hombre aseguró que su lugar estaba ahí, con ellos, su familia.

Yukio y Pietro terminaron haciendo las pases y se convierten en buenos amigos luego de eso.

Erik no regresó.

El estatus de Steve aún es confidencial, al menos Charles tiene el consuelo de que no está "desaparecido en combate".

Charles se sienta solo en el campo cerca de la mansión y mira al cielo. A los ojos de todos se encuentra solo, pero cuando él mira su escuela, a su hermana de la mano de Hank, a sus niños, a sus estudiantes, sabe que no es así.

No está solo.


End file.
